Dumdy ou comment rendre fous deux grands sorcier
by Les Chaussettes Du Chat
Summary: Alors que Harry et Voldemort se combattaient pendant la bataille final, un vieux glucosé aux idées délirantes va les faire rajeunir. Les voilà tout deux en enfants de 10 ans, sans magie et à l'école moldu! Attention Dumdy la vengence est un plat froid !
1. Chapter 1

**T**itre _**: **__**Dumdy**_ _**ou comment rendre fous deux grands sorciers**_

**G**enre : Humour/Parody/Romance ?

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous ! Il n'y a que cette fanfiction super bien qui est à nous :D

**R**ésumé : Alors que Harry et Voldemort se combattaient pendant la bataille final, un vieux glucosé aux idées délirantes va les faire rajeunir. Les voilà tout deux en enfants de 10 ans, sans magie et à l'école! Attention Dumdy, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

**N**ote : Le Chapitre ici présent, a été pondu par la brillante Yume ! Avec quelques modifications de la super Yuki !

**N**ote 2 : Merci à Elayan d'avoir corriger ce chapitre !

**L****es ****C****haussettes ****D****u ****C****hat sont fières de vous présenter : **_**Dumdy ou comment rendre fous deux grands sorciers**_** : Chapitre 1 ! **

_Bonne Lecture !_

**C**hapitre 1

Voldemort fit face à Harry, ses yeux de serpents rougeoyant de rage. Ils s'échangeaient tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient, accumulant magie noire et invocations. Leurs puissances en déracinaient les arbres et plaquaient les Aurors et les Mangemorts durement au sol les uns contre les autres. Ils s'insultaient entre deux sorts, énervés à un point inimaginable. En haut de la tour d'astronomie, deux vieux fous observaient le combat avec une pointe d'amusement et de malice dans le regard, l'un en chair et en os, l'autre dont le corps était translucide.

- Ils sont amusants, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore à la projection astrale qui l'accompagnait.

- Oui oui, fit Merlin, les yeux brillants aussi de malice.

- Et si on faisait quelque-chose pour qu'ils s'entendent mieux ?

- Albus mon ami, vous avez quelque-chose derrière la tête, sourit Merlin.

- En effet, voudriez-vous me prêter un peu de votre puissance pour que je puisse réussir mon sortilège sans problème ?

- Voyons, Albus, vous êtes assez puissants sans avoir besoin de moi !

Albus se renfrogna, il hocha la tête d'un air boudeur sous l'œil goguenard de Merlin. Puis, il respira, et commença son incantation. 

. 

- Eh bien, bébé Potter ? fit Tom d'un air joyeux car il avait réussi à toucher Harry. Un problème peut-être ?

Harry se redressa immédiatement et renvoya une dizaine de sorts pour changer la donne.

- Aucun problème Tommy, haleta Harry. Et toi, alors, tu fais une drôle de tête ? Déjà fatigué ?

Voldemort s'énerva et envoya un endoloris à Harry qui se tordit sous la douleur en se retenant de crier. 

- Tu as mal, Potter ? Est-ce que tu souffres ?

- Expeliarmus ! répliqua Harry, à bout de souffle, expulsant le corps du lord plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils combattaient l'un contre l'autre, ça ne semblait pas finir. Mais le lord prit soudain le dessus et hurla, la baguette pointée sur la poitrine de Harry.

-Avada Kedavra !

Harry ferma brusquement les yeux, recula de deux pas tout en se protégeant de ses bras. 

Le silence s'installa. 

Harry ouvrit précautionneusement un œil, puis un deuxième. 

Voldemort regardait sa baguette avec horreur.

-Avada Kedavra ! Expeliarmus ! Petrificus totalus !

Harry eut un sourire goguenard : Voldemort ne pouvait plus utiliser sa magie ! 

Il brandit sa baguette et cria :

-Stupefix !

…

Aucune réaction.

…

Non, c'était une blague ?

Ils se mirent tous deux à hurler. Plus de magie ? Mais c'était impossible ! 

Comment survivre ? 

. 

- Tu vois, Albus, il n'y a aucun problème !

- Aurais-je sous-estimé ma puissance ? fit Dumbledore d'un air faussement modeste. 

. 

Soudain, Harry arrêta de crier et dévisagea Tom. Au bout d'un certain temps, il éclata de rire. 

Voldemort lui sauta dessus, lui crachant au visage :

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? N'as-tu pas toi aussi perdu tes pouvoirs ?

Harry lui envoya un grand sourire :

- Tu rajeunis, Tommy, et ça, ça vaut tout l'argent du monde !

Mais il se sentit soudain rapetisser.

Il écarquilla les yeux avec horreur. 

. 

- Ah, finalement, tu n'es pas si fort que ça, pourquoi ils commencent à ressembler à des gamins de 10 ans ?

- Euh... C'est pour éviter ce genre de chose que je t'ai demandé de l'aide. Aide que tu m'as refusé ! Donc c'est entièrement de ta faute ! 

- Je suis un fantôme, cela ne peut pas être de ma faute !

- Ah oui ?

- Exactement !

. 

Pendant que les deux vieux se disputaient, deux enfants de 10ans se regardaient avec de grands yeux effarés, dans des robes de sorciers devenues bien trop grandes.

-C'est un cauchemar, Tommy, hein, c'est un cauchemar ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Potter, comment as-tu pu oser me faire une chose aussi basse ?

-Mais je n'ai rien fait, et il ne s'est rien passé, puisqu'on va se réveiller entiers, grand pour moi et vieux pour toi, et on recommencera à se taper dessus comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ils attendirent, en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. (ou comme deux imbéciles)

. 

-Le côté positif, c'est qu'ils ne se tapent plus dessus, concéda Albus avec objectivité.

-Et qu'ils sont beaucoup plus mignons ! fit Merlin d'un ton pensif. Et, Albus, j'ai une idée pour rattraper cette erreur ! 

. 

Quand ils en ont eu marre d'attendre, ils se sont pincés, ils ont fermé les yeux très fort, ils ont retenu leurs respirations, se sont donnés des gifles et ont fini par une bagarre (ridiculement pitoyable avec leurs corps sans muscles et leurs vêtements amples entravant leurs mouvements.)

Ils finirent assis sur le sol, Harry l'air hagard et Tom qui avait envie de pleurer pour la première fois de sa vie.

Harry perdit soudain toutes les couleurs qui lui restaient. Il se leva prestement et enfouit la tête sous sa robe, disparaissant ainsi complètement. 

-A quoi tu joues, bébé Potter ?

Sa voix était celle d'un gamin ! Une voix aiguë comme s'il n'avait jamais mué. 

Une voix... non, impossible ! Une voix trop mignonne ! 

Voldemort, anciennement Tom Elvis Jedusor, s'évanouit sous le choc.

Harry sortit la tête de sa robe, le teint translucide et murmura.

-Toute... toute petite !

Et il s'évanouit à son tour. 

. 

-Eh bien, voilà qui est parfait ! Allons-y mon ami ! 

. 

. 

Harry et Tom furent réveillés par une voix de papi-gâteau : 

-Debout les enfants, on est arrivés !

Voldemort ouvrit instantanément les yeux et se jeta sur Dumbledore. Harry lui fit un croche patte et l'envoya se rétamer contre la portière de la voiture. Il l'y accrocha pour ne pas qu'il parte.

Attend, voiture ?

-Professeur ! Vous êtes là, nous sommes sauvés ! Pourriez-vous arranger ce problème s'il vous plait ? 

-Mais enfin Harry, je l'ai fait pour vous, et puis vous n'avez pas le temps, les cours vont bientôt commencer !

-Les cours ? Mais Poudlard n'a pas fermé ?

-Harry, mon enfant, à 10 ans, on a pas l'âge d'aller à Poudlard voyons !

… 

Harry libéra alors Voldemort de son emprise et le laissa se frapper contre la vitre (fermée) de la portière, comme un abru... forcené sous le regard malicieux du vieil homme. On voyait en fond une école ou toutes les vitres étaient couvertes de dessins horriblement moches. 

-Euh... Tommy ? fit tranquillement Harry en le regardant marteler la vitre.

-Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Tommy ! Je suis Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir du siècle ! Le plus craint de toute la communauté sorcière et... 

-Nan, Tommy, tu as 10ans, tu es un sale môme incapable de me tuer, et tu ne sais même pas ouvrir une portière de voiture.

Voldemort fusilla Harry du regard.

-Parce-que toi tu peux, peut-être ?

Harry soupira.

-Toi, je suis sûr que tu étais plutôt du genre à exploser les voitures plutôt qu'à les ouvrir, n'es-ce pas ? 

Harry grimpa au dessus de Tom et appuya sur la poignée... et rien ne se passa !

-Ah, oui, je vois que tu es beaucoup plus doué !

-Mais la ferme, c'est fermé à clef ! Professeur, pouvez-vous ouvrir cette voiture ? Elle est fermée ! 

Dumbledore leur sourit :

-Mais les enfants, je ne vous ouvre que si vous promettez d'aller à l'école !

-Quoi ? S'énerva Voldemort. Non mais ça va pas ? Je suis... 

-Oui, on sait, Tommy. S'il vous plait, professeur... 

Il lui fit de grands yeux larmoyants ; Albus sursauta et, après un moment de flottement, fondit complètement sous les airs de chien battus de son protégé. Et ouvrit la voiture.

-Maintenant, Tommy ! s'exclama Harry en sautant de la voiture et partant en courant.

Voldemort le suivit sans attendre en criant tout de même :

-Ne m'appelle pas Tommy !

Ils coururent un instant avant d'être soudainement attrapé par le col et soulevés de terre.

-Bonjour, monsieur Dumby, sont-ce les deux cas dont vous m'avez parlé ? 

-Oui, voici Angel et Damon Dumby. Ce sont des enfants difficiles, mais vous vous en occuperez bien, j'en suis sûr.

Les deux sorciers rapetissés et privés de leurs pouvoirs étaient soutenus par une grosse femme aux cheveux bruns, courts et bouclés, qui les tenait au dessus du sol sans effort apparent.

-Aucun problème, monsieur. Allez les enfants, dites au revoir à votre grand-père !

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, gémit Harry avec horreur, comprenant que son master les avait abandonnés.

-Et ce n'est pas mon grand-père, ça ne le sera jamais ! AU SECOURS ! À l'aide!

-Et, Tommy, arrête ça, t'as aucune fierté ?

-T'as un problème, mini balafré ?

-Comment tu m'as appelé ? 

-Mini balafré, chantonna Voldemort avec une joie malsaine dans les yeux. 

Ils commencèrent à se donner des coups de pieds, se balançant comme ils pouvaient pour atteindre l'autre.

La grosse femme finit par les lâcher et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour se rouler sur le sol, tapant partout où ils le pouvaient. 

Des enfants sortirent alors en courant dans la cour, formant un cercle autour de Harry et Voldemort.

Albus observait la scène de loin, l'air désespéré.

-Ils ne se battent plus, hein ? ironisa Merlin à son oreille.

-Au moins ils ne détruisent pas la moitié de la ville, positiva Dumbledore.

Quoi que... pensèrent-ils en voyant les deux gamins, qui ne semblaient jamais avoir mal, frapper le sol, les murs ou les autres enfants sans s'en soucier, tant qu'ils touchaient leur pire ennemi de temps en temps.

**F**in du Chapitre

Commentaire de notre Bêta adoré : l'idée est franchement originale, ça vaut son pesant de cacahuètes xD Pour le reste, j'attends de voir comment vous allez me dérouler ça ^^

Yuki : j'adore le chapitre il est trop drôle ! Surtout quand Harry regarde et vois qu'elle est devenue toute petite ! XD Dommage qu'on ne peut pas s'envoyer de review ! ça ferait con ! XD Sekai, ce chapitre c'est du grand art !

Sekai : du grand art, je sais pas, je te coupe seulement là ou je savais plus quoi mettre =D En réalité, si c'est si long (sa change pour moi u_u) c'est parce que j'ai mit absolument tout ce que j'avais en tête, donc maintenant, page blanche, je te laisse le flambeau en espérant être inspirée par ta suite u_u

Yuki: ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais bien trouvé :D sauf que je ne pourrais égaler ton oeuvre question humour ! Je ne suis pas très ... doué :'(

Sekai : nouahah, pas la peine d'essayer de m'égaler !...enfin t'as qu'à faire comme dab, tu seras la meilleur !

Yuki : je le savais ! I am the best of the world ! MOUAHAHA

Sekai : u_u te prends pas la tête, je reste tout de même l'inventatrisse de l'idée de l'histoire ! =D

Yuki : attention à la tête elle gonfle tu vas plus pouvoir passer la porte :D

Sekai : hum, parle pour toi u_u

Yuki : What ? But It is not the vérité ! :o

Sekai : ^^

Yuki : bon tout ça pour vous dire : **LACHEZ PLEINS DE REVIEWS !**

Sekai : voila ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**T**itre :__Dumdy ou comment rendre fous deux grands sorciers

**G**enre : Humour/Parody/Romance ?

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous ! Il n'y a que cette fanfiction super bien qui est à nous :D

**R**ésumé : Alors que Harry et Voldemort se combattaient pendant la bataille finale, un vieux glucosé aux idées délirantes va les faire rajeunir. Les voilà tout deux en enfants de 10 ans, sans magie et à l'école! Attention Dumdy, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

**N**ote : Le Chapitre ici présent, a été pondu par les supers Yuki, Yume et Yuki ^^ (Yume ayant fait une grosse parti au milieu et Yuki ayant fait le début et la fin)

**N**ote 2 de la part de Yuki : en raison du fait que notre Bêta n'a pas donné de signe de vie depuis un moment, c'est ma mère qui a corrigée ce chapitre. Merci maman !

**Les Chaussettes du Chat sont fières de vous présenter :**_** Dumdy Ou comment rendre fous deux grands sorciers**_** : Chapitre 2.**

_Bonne lecture_

**C**hapitre 2

Quelques heures et bleus plus tard, tous les enfants étaient assis à leur place, regardant avec fascination, les deux nouveaux énergumènes qui étaient debout, devant le tableau, en train de se crêper le chignon sans faire attention, au fait que tout le monde les regardaient et écoutaient. En plus des enfants, il y avait un vieux à longue barbe qui les regardait avec des yeux pétillant, et une grosse dame à l'aire réprobatrice.

- Espèce de demi-portion !

-Tu t'es vu face de serpent ?

-Oui ! Et même que tu es plus petit !

-Peut être, mais moi j'ai pas une voix de fille !

-Répète un peu pour voir, stupide griffondor ?

- Mais bien sûr serpent visqueux, tu es une petite fillette, avec une voix de fillette… qui pue qui pète dans sa trompette en cacahouète ! Finit Ryry en se mettant à pouffer avec le reste de la classe.

- Tu vas voir binoclard ! Cria Tom d'une voix aigue en se jetant sur Harry, qui le voyant venir, c'était décalé sur le côté, laissant le soin à son ennemi de toujours, de dire « bonjour » au sol.

-Bah alors, Tommy ? Tu ne sais plus tenir debout ! Se moqua le brun en mettant son pied sur la tête de l'autre, enfonçant un peu plus le visage du dit Tommy dans le parquet.

-Allons, allons, Damon, laisse ton frère Angel tranquille et présentez vous ! Intervient Dumbledore, les yeux encore plus pétillant – dont Harry soupçonnait que ce dernier utilisait un sort sans baguette pour faire cette effet - quand il remarqua les deux regards de merlan frit posés sur lui.

Tom, étant celui qui se réveilla le premier, se leva, faisant manquer de peu à Harry de tomber, et dit d'une voix suffisante et la tête relevée :

- Espèce de vieux fou glucosé ! Je ne suis pas Angel et encore moins le frère de cet abruti fini, je suis Lord Voldemort, le plus …

- Bon, tu n'as pas fini avec ton baratin, espèce de malade mental ! Je te signale que tout le monde écoute ! Le coupa Harry

- Oh ça va, hein ! Je suis sûre que t'en penses pas moins ! Ton frère ? Plutôt crever ouais !

Harry voyant le regard d'avertissement de son mentor, et accessoirement grand-père, se mit à faire une petite moue à vous fendre le cœur, et fondre le plus dure des hommes, qui ressemblait à une tête de chaton abandonné sous la pluie. Harry, voyant que son « frère » commençait à fondre, accentua sa moue en faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Pleurant devant tout le monde, faisant passer « Angel » pour un frère sans cœur. Tom, de son côté, n'en menait pas large, ayant soudainement envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le consoler. Mais une seule pensée tourner en boucle dans sa tête : « horrible créature démoniaquement craquante et super mignonne, espèce de manipulateur à la moue absolument mimi, horrible créature démoniaquement craq… ». Puis soudain, le plus grand mage noir du siècle, Lord Voldemort, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou encore Vous-savez-qui, être cruel et sans cœur, céda à sa plus grande pulsion meurtrière de toute sa vie, se jeta sur la petite chose dégoulinante devant lui et … le pris dans ses bras, l'étreignant tendrement tandis qu'il pensait « il m'a eu ! Le monde est perdu ! Moi, Lord Voldemort, console mon pire ennemi ! PERDU JE VOUS DIT ! LE MONDE EST PERDU ! ».

Loin de la panique intérieure de Voldy, notre petit Ryry était stupidement surpris de se retrouver dans les bras du dit « Voldy ». Puis, voyant que tout le monde le regardait comme si eux aussi ils voulaient le consoler, il haussa les épaules mentalement, et répondit au câlin de son 'frère'. Y mettant tous ses sentiments, comme si c'était vraiment son frère, il rendit l'étreinte douce et pleine d'amour et de tendresse, troublant un peu Tom qui n'avait jamais eu droit à une quelconque marque d'affection, le faisant resserrer sa prise sur le plus petit qui avait le nez dans son cou.

Puis, brisant le pure moment de tendresse fraternel, une voix désagréable fit :

-hum hum

Faisant sursauter Harry, qui se détacha vite fait de Tom, pensant voir arriver un gros crapaud rose, sous le regard étonné de se dernier (de Tom, pas du crapaud rose). Puis se rendant compte que ce n'était pas le crapaud rose qui les avait interrompus, mais le directeur de Poudlard, notre petit Ryry soupira de soulagement tout en lançant un regard meurtrier audit directeur, qui savait très bien à qui pensait, son protégé, quand on faisait ça. D'ailleurs, cela faisait rire Dumbledore intérieurement comme un petit fou, sous le regard avada kedavradesque du septième année. Puis soudain, une information jusque là ignorée, fit le chemin dans les têtes des deux nouveaux enfants, une information d'une importance CAPITAL pour Tom et Harry. Dumdy, suivant le fil de leurs pensées par légilimencie, émit un petit rire, et se prit deux regards avada kedavradesque (ça devenait une habitude) qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'effet au vue de leurs petites bouilles toutes mignonnes, qu'ils arboraient à leurs insu. Puis soudain, ils s'exclamèrent en même temps :

-Hey ! Je suis pas un Ange !/Je suis pas un Démon !

- Te plains pas, avorton ! Cria Tom en se tournant vers Harry. Angel t'irait mieux qu'à moi ! Moi, je suis l'incarnation du mal, le...

- Mais j'en ai marre, moi ! J'ai pas demandé à être l'icône de la lumière, et toutes ces conneries ! Moi je voulais pas être l'élu et tout ! J'étais même pas né, quand vous l'avez décidé ! C'est de l'égoïsme ! Je veux pas être un ange, je veux pas être le super mignon et trop gentil sauveur du monde et héros des gentils enfants ! Je veux être ténébreux ! Je veux un piercing sur la langue et un tatouage sur la fesse !

-Un piercing et un tatouage ?

- Ta gueule …

-…

Après ce pétage de câble dans les règles, Albus calma les deux gamins en leur faisant discrètement voir qu'il avait sa baguette, ET, que lui pouvait s'en servir.

- Bien, maintenant que tout ça est réglé, je vais vous laisser !

- Au revoir, Monsieur Dumby. Voilà, les enfants, je vous présente Damon et Angel Dumby, ce sera vos nouveaux camarades de classe !

Dumbledore était partit.

Il avait bien fait, car ainsi il évita le brusque retour de rage que provoqua la découverte de leur nom de famille ridicule.

.

Le silence régnait dans la cantine, et les deux plus grands sorciers de tous les temps (enfin, plus maintenant puisqu'ils n'ont plus de pouvoir) se faisaient face, debout sur leurs chaises avec une simple table innocente qui n'avait pas demandé à être là entre eux.

Dans la main de Tom, se dressait un couteau rond couvert de ketchup. Il menaçait la fourchette de Harry pleine de purée à la couleur variant du vert au jaune-pisse.

- Répètes un peu, avorton ?

- Quand tu veux, reptile sans cervelle !

Ils se défièrent encore du regard et sans crier garde, Harry se baissa et envoya son assiette de purée, que le Lord évita avec grâce.

Voldemort (ou Angel hé hé) attrapa alors son verre d'eau qu'il balança à la figure du survivant, qui poussa un petit cri surpris adorable.

- Tu les as bien fait marcher, hein ? Tous autant que les autres ! Dumbledore, les profs de Poudlard, le ministère... Tu leur as tous menti, comme tu m'as menti tout à l'heure !

Il retient une grimace et s'empêcha de fixer les cheveux mouillés et le visage humide sur lequel une goutte faisait lentement (trop lentement) le chemin entre sa joue et ses lèvres.

- De quoi tu te plains au juste ? Monsieur-le-soit-disant-sang-pur fils d'un moldu ?

- Je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard !

- Et alors ? Je m'en fous, ça change rien ! Tu te la pètes devant les mangemorts et après tu te fais battre par un bébé de un an !

- Ne reviens pas là dessus !

- Si je veux d'abord !

- Et toi, de ce que je sais, tu n'arrives même pas à te trouver une copine ? T'as eu les restes de la poufsouffle de la coupe des sorciers, mais elle t'a larguée, comme la petite sœur de Weasley !

- Déjà, c'est moi qui ai rompu avec Cho, et Ginny était...

- Je m'en fiche ! T'es trop nul, c'est tout !

- Même pas vrai !

- T'as pas de preuve du contraire !

Ils sautèrent sur la table, et, se mirent à se donner des coups de poing, jusqu'à ce que Harry dérape sur une assiette de purée à couleur non identifiable et glissa, emportant Voldemort dans sa chute.

Mais ça ne les arrêta pas pour autant, puisqu'ils continuèrent à se donner des coups, roulant sur la table.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bout, Tom Jedusor bascula et s'étala sur le sol en interceptant Harry d'un coup de genoux dans le ventre.

Harry pesta sous la douleur, mais comme il était le survivant, il ne perdit pas une seconde à souffrir le martyr qu'il frappait déjà Tom d'un crochet droit en menton.

Soudain, ils se prirent un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête et s'immobilisèrent, s'attendant à tout instant à la poigne d'une grosse femme.

Ils levèrent les yeux... pour tomber sur trois enfants au grand sourire.

La plus grande, cheveux roux-châtain et l'air débraillé, souriait légèrement. Sa peau halée était parsemée d'égratignures. À ses côtés, un petit garçon aux longs cheveux blond et aux grands yeux bleu retenait son pantalon trop grand. Il leur faisait un sourire complètement craquant tandis qu'une gamine aux cheveux bruns et cours à l'air espiègle lui tenait la main. Elle était assez grande et mince mais sa peau était si pâle qu'elle semblait ne pas être sortie de sa vie.

- Bah alors, les gars, pourquoi vous arrêtez pas de vous battre à l'ancienne, comme ça ? Fit la brune.

- Il y a d'autres méthodes plus utilisées ici, et le gagnant sera plus facilement différentiable ! Fit l'autre fille.

- Venez, fit le petit garçon en lâchant la main de la brune pour saisir les bras des deux sorciers (ancien sorcier...) et les tirait vers lui.

Ils se firent traîner en dehors de la cantine, la brune marchant calmement vers la sortie, le petit blond dont les cheveux lui frôlait les homoplates gambadant devant eux et la rousse derrière, piquant quelques tranches de pains au passage.

Ils sortirent donc de la salle remplie de petites tables, de petites chaises et de petits bonhommes (décidément, Harry ne se faisait pas à ses dix ans) pour être entraînés dans un coin de la cour qui semblait désert (les plus jeunes jouaient encore à la balle ou la corde à sauter en attendant leurs tours de manger) à part pour une bouteille d'eau vide traînant sur le sol.

Ils les conduisirent donc à cet endroit, et firent asseoir les deux (anciens) sorciers autour de la bouteille.

Tom la regarda à peine avant de fixer son regard dans les yeux de la brune, tandis que la rousse se présentait d'un ton solennel :

- Salut à vous, jeunes voyageurs, nous voilà donc réuni ici pour fêter votre entrée dans notre école ! Je me présente, Yume Tomoyo, je viens du Japon !

La brune se leva alors calmement, prit un visage hautain, releva fièrement la tête et dit d'une voix suffisante et noble :

- Et moi je me présente : je suis la belle, l'intelligente, la noble, la rigolote, la russe, la rusée, la grande, la débile, la tarée du groupe, la garde du corps autoproclamée de Gabie, la glorieuse : Slava Rykov ! Dont la devise personnelle est : « Tout le monde est nul, et c'est Slava la meilleure ! » , finit-elle en riant aux éclats, la tête en arrière, les bras en l'air, faisant des V de victoire avec ses doigts. Tout cela sous le regard exaspéré de ses deux amis, perplexe de Tom, et hilare de Harry qui se retenait de rire.

- Tu as oublié « folle » dans ta présentation Slav !

- Et puis d'abord, c'est pas vrai, j'ai dit tarée ! répondit la dite Slav en tirant intelligemment la langue

- Bon bah, moi c'est Gabriel Wilde, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Gabie. Je suis le cousin de cette folle, et je suis Australien.

- Vous n'êtes pas anglais ? demanda Harry surpris par les nationalités différentes

- Nan ! répondit les trois enfants en cœur

- Mais c'est quand même bizarre, tu ne trouves pas _Damon_ ? demanda Angel (ou Voldy)

- C'est vrai, vous parlez très bien anglais pour des étrangers … affirma Damon

- C'est parce que j'ai eu une situation qui fait que j'ai très bien appris l'anglais… se justifia mystérieusement Yume avec un petit sourire mélancolique

- Moi, c'est parce que j'adore les langues, je parle aussi allemand ! Sourit largement Slava

- Et moi c'est parce qu'en Australie, on parle américain donc il n'y a pas trop de différence, et comme on se voit souvent Slav et moi, elle apprend l'anglais et moi le russe, finit Gabriel

- Ouais, et même que maintenant j'apprends le japonais avec ma chère Yume ! reprit la dire Slav

Yume, perdu dans son évaluation du physique des deux nouveaux, n'avait pas entendu la question et répondit d'une voix rêveuse, presque lointaine, qui rappela étrangement Luna à Harry :

- Vous êtes mignon, petit pour votre âge, mais mignon. Je ne sais pas lequel est le plus beau. Franchement, le petit chiot toujours près à mordre ou l'adorable petit chaton qui émût tout le monde avec sa petite bouille… Même si j'ai, quand même, un petit faible pour les dures à cuire, je préfère les naïfs, ils sont plus mignons. Je me demande comment tu seras plus tard Damon. Il n'y a pas de doute pour Angel, c'est sûr qu'il sera très séduisant, il a déjà des traits fins, mais virils caché, sous ses rondeurs enfantines. Mais je pense que Damon se sera des traits un peu androgynes. Raaaah lequel choisir ! J'aime les hommes virils mais aussi les androgynes !

Pendant toute la tirade de la japonaise (qui était en train de s'énerver toute seule), tout le monde la regardait avec des gros yeux. Mi choqué et mi exaspéré pour un petit blond, et totalement choqué pour les autres. Surtout pour une russe qui se reprit, la moue larmoyante et les larmes aux yeux, comme si on lui avait avoué qu'il n'y avait plus de chocolat et qui dit :

- Sniff, tu veux me quitter ! Moi qui, snif, croyait que tu m'aimais ! Sniff ! Tu me brises le cœur !

S'attirant deux regards blasés, et deux regards perplexes. Alors qu'elle continuait son tripe toute seule, tout en étant royalement ignorée, les autres parlèrent de choses et d'autres, attendant tranquillement que Slava est fini son sketch de petite fille dont l'amour de sa vie l'abandonne (et notons que Yume et elle ne sont pas lesbienne, mais la première laisse la deuxième se lamenter juste pour le fun) pour un autre.

-Alalala ! Et dire que Slav veut dire gloire ! Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de gloire, c'est un peu énervant de se faire ignorer à la fin ! Finit-elle par crier de « désespoir », faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Yume, dans un élan de pitié devant les grosses larmes de crocodile qui coulaient sur les joues de la brune, dit :

-Ma pauvre, il t'en a fallut du temps pour t'en apercevoir. Tu fais plus pitié là, tu me fais honte.

Achevant pour de bon Slava qui répondit :

-Tes mots me blessent, ils sont pour moi, comme des poignards empoisonnés, me tuant à petit feu, et me rendant faible, alors que dans ta beauté froide tu me dis ces choses affreuses, qui, mon cœur en est sûr, n'auraient jamais été dit, mais qui dans un moment de folie sont sortis de ta merveilleuse bouche bien charnue, ne cherchant dans mon moment de pure solitude, qu'à me tuer…

Puis elle se jeta dans les bras de son cousin, faisant très bien semblant de pleurer, en sachant très bien que personne n'était dupe.

- D'abord j'ai pas une beauté froide... marmonna Yume en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, plissant le nez. J'ai une beauté mystérieuse à cause de mes cheveux roux, de mon teint halé et de mes yeux joliment plissés...

Puis, Tom repensa au pourquoi du comment ils étaient là, et dit :

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais vous nous avez amené ici pour nous montrer qui est le plus fort, nan ?

-C'est fait ! S'écria la brune en voyant le visage de son amie s'éclairer

-TOOOOI ! Tu es celui que la bouteille a choisi ! Tu es donc celui qui est le plus fort ! Continua la dite amie en pointant du doigt la bouteille couchée vers Damon.

Les deux nouveaux regardèrent perplexe la bouteille avant que Angel dise :

-Mais, elle est juste tombée à cause d'un coup de vent.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, sachant pertinemment qu'il disait vrai, tout en sachant que c'était justement ça qui détermine le plus fort. Alors que les deux filles étaient à deux doigts d'éclater de rire, Gabriel se fit la mission de dire aux autres garçons, que oui c'était le vent qui l'avait poussé, mais que ici, on s'en fout et que la bouteille a toujours désigné le mieux, achevant les pauvres filles qui se mirent à se rouler par terre en riant aux éclats, vite rejoins par Gabie devant les têtes de merlan frit que tiraient les nouveaux.

- En fait, c'est encore un coup de chance, grogna Angel (nan mais franchement, il ne s'habituera jamais à ce nom !).

- Où c'est encore le destin qui m'a désigné, corrigea Damon.

**F**in du Chapitre

Yuki : Vu que Yume est morte ^^ (traduction : vu que je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'elle) je vais juste vous dire : REVIEW ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**T**itre :Dumdy ou comment rendre fous deux grands sorciers

**G**enre : Humour/Parody/Romance ?

**D**isclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous ! Il n'y a que cette fanfiction super bien qui est à nous :D

**R**ésumé : Alors que Harry et Voldemort se combattaient pendant la bataille finale, un vieux glucosé aux idées délirantes va les faire rajeunir. Les voilà tout deux en enfants de 10 ans, sans magie et à l'école! Attention Dumdy, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

**Y**uki : Un grand merci a vous, lecteurs qui avaient lâché des reviews ! Et à ma mère pour avoir eu l'immense courage de corriger le chapitre ! :D

_**Les Chaussettes du Chat sont fières de vous présenter : Dumdy Ou comment rendre fou deux grands sorciers, Chapitre 3.**_

_Bonne lecture_

La dernière fois :

_- En fait, c'est encore un coup de chance, grogna Angel (nan mais franchement, il ne s'habituera jamais à ce nom!)._

_- Où c'est encore le destin qui m'a désigné, corrigea Damon._

**C**hapitre 3

Deux petits garçons, accroupis derrière les toilettes de l'école moldu où ils avaient été envoyés contre leurs grès, complotaient secrètement contre un vieux chnoque citronné :

-il faut qu'on se débarrasse de lui ! fit Harry avec véhémence.

-oui, tu as raison, il faut s'en occuper rapidement pour retrouver nos corps !

-je ne supporte plus d'être petit ! Et d'avoir une petite voix ! Et d'avoir une petite... petite... enfin « une » petite... Oh par Merlin faites qu'on retrouve nos corps...

Soudain, ils entendirent un gros "BOUM" suivit de trois cries dont un qui disait : « Je le savais tu me dois 10£  
Yu ! » faisant blêmir les deux garçons et soupirer la japonaise.

-Et peux-on savoir ce que tu savais Rykov ? Dit Tom d'un ton froid

-Et bah que Damon avait une petite kekette ! Répondit gaiement Slava, Donc tu me dois 10£ et si dans une heure tu me les donnes pas, tu me devras 20£ poulette !

-Hey ! C'est de la triche ! Et puis d'abord peut être que Angel en a une plus petite !

-Pas possible ! Damon est trop mignon pour en avoir une plus grande que Angel !

-Si car Angel a une voix de fille !

-Rien à voir !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-STOP ! Finit par crier un Gabriel cramoisi

-Gaby ! Ne me dit pas que tu es d'accord avec elle ! S'écria Slava

-Je ne dis rien du tout ! Nuance ! Répliqua-t-il

-Quoi ? S'étrangla à son tour Yume

-Exactement ! Le fait qu'on soit tout mignon ou pas n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'en avoir une petite ou non, s'expliqua le bond (yuki: petit souvenir d'une conversation avec ma meilleur amie et mes potes! XD)

-TRAITRE ! S'indignèrent en même temps les deux filles

-Au moins vous êtes d'accord sur une chose. Sourit le garçon

Yume allait répliquer quand les deux ex-sorciers se firent rappeler à leur bon souvenir en se raclant aristocratiquement la gorge pour Tom, et en s'étouffant à moitié avec sa salive pour Harry, faisant pouffer Slava qui lui dit :

-Bah alors ! Tu t'étouffes petite Kekette !

-Ne m'appelle pas petite Kekette ! S'écria Harry.

-Oui, surtout que je suis sûr que c'est Angel qui en a une plus petite, reprit Yume

-Non ! Et puis on s'en fout ! Vu que tu ne veux pas me donner mes 10£ je vais aller les chercher moi même ! Répliqua Slava en commençant à partir, vite suivie par une Yume affolée :

-je t'interdis de toucher à mes sous !

Gabriel, excédé, les suivit en traînant des pieds.

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent avec une mine confuse, puis décidèrent d'ignorer cette scène et se remirent à comploter plus discrètement.

Après tout, les enfants ont toujours été des choses bizarres et incompréhensibles pour Tom et Harry.

Surtout Tom.

Bref...

Du côté des trois acolytes, on pouvait dire que la discrétion était mise entre parenthèse puisqu'ils s'étaient réfugiés dans un endroit plus isolé.

-Nan mais quel idée de glisser de la cuvette ! Nan mais j'te jure ! Et en plus tu es sensée être la plus discrète de nous trois ! S'énerva Yume

-Désolée mais j'ai craqué quand j'ai entendu Harry dire qu'il en avait une petite ! S'injuria Slava se recevant deux regards noirs, Quoi c'est vrai ! Qui l'aurait cru que Harry Potter en avait une petite !

-Slava, je te rappelle que là il n'a que 10 ans ! Normal qu'il en ai une petite ! Et puis, si on se fait encore remarquer on est fichu ! Tom est intelligent et devinera qu'on les surveille ! Ce serait mauvais pour notre couverture et 'Eureka' serait obligé de prendre quelqu'un d'autre ! Dit l'asiatique

-Oui, mais avouons quand même que tu as bien détourné l'attention avec ton histoire de pari, même si un peu débile, philosopha l'australien

-Oui c'est vrai que sur le coup je n'avais que ça en tête, avoua fièrement la russe

-Espèce de perverse ! Lui lança Yume

Ils se jetèrent des regards complices, le même sourire malicieux éclairant les trois visages. Alors qu'ils pensaient tous à un plan pour se rapprocher des deux ex-sorciers, Yume dit d'un ton fataliste :

-Quand même, il en a de bonne l'autre coco de nous renvoyer à l'école primaire ! J'en ai marre moi ! A chaque fois qu'on a une mission, on doit soit aller à l'école primaire, soit se faire passer pour des profs de mioches tellement petits qu'on risque de marché dessus à n'importe quel moment !

-C'est vrai que maintenant tout le monde pense qu'on est super intelligent grâce à nos super bonnes notes ! Continua Slava

-Et en plus à cause de ça on nous évite à moitié ! Ils nous prennent pour des sortent de princesses et prince de l'école vu qu'on est aussi beau !

-Ouais du coup personne ose nous approcher alors qu'ils le veulent tous !

Et alors s'en suivit de longues minutes de plaintes alors que Gabriel les regardait en souriant, se disant qu'à chaque mission dans une école elles ressortaient le même discours comme un texte bien appris. Doute qui s'avérait être véridique puisque les deux jeunes filles se lançaient des regards complices.

Il soupira, faussement exaspéré mais attendris. Il allait dire quelque chose quand il y eu un gros silence dans la rue derrière eux, extrêmement pas naturel.

Ils se turent tous, et tendirent l'oreille.

Un bruit d'explosion retentit alors, suivit de tremblements. Ils sortirent de leur 'cachette' et virent des gens cachés par des capes noir avec des baguettes, tous dirigés par une folle qui riait aux éclats alors qu'un corps gisait à ses pieds.

Sans vie.

Ils se cachèrent et Slava sortie vite une pièce avec une pierre au milieu. Elle appuya sur la pierre et dit d'une voix affolée :

-'Eureka' ! 'Eureka' ! Ici 'Blanche Neige' ! Je sais pas si vous nous recevez ! Pour moi c'est zéro sur cinq ! Mais on a besoin d'aide ! Les Huns attaquent, dirigés par Ursula ! 'John', 'Mulan' et moi allons reprendre nos corps ! Nous n'avons pas assez de puissance dans ceux là ! Nous allons protéger les deux dalmatiens et nous assurer qu'ils ne découvrent rien ! ET PUTAIN VOUS ENVOYEZ DU RENFORT ! Finit elle en criant sur la pauvre pièce et le nez collé dessus.

-Nous vous envoyons du renfort 'Blanche Neige', entendirent-ils.

Elle rangea la pièce, et alors qu'ils buvaient une potion et qu'ils se mettaient à vieillir, Slava dit moqueuse :

-Vous croyez que quand ils nous verront comme ça notre couverture va sauter ?

Alors que Yume grognait :

-Mais quels noms de code débiles !

Et Gabriel répondit :

-C'est bon !

Les trois enfants de 10 ans avaient laissé place à deux jeunes femmes de 16 ans et à un jeune homme de 15 ans. Ils se regardèrent une seconde, avisant leurs vêtements _vraiment _petits avant de les enchanter pour qu'ils soient à leur taille. Ils se sourirent vite fait avant de se jeter dans la bataille, une baguette apparaissant dans leurs mains par magie.

Ils essayèrent de ne pas trop se mêler à la bataille, voulant rejoindre au plus vite les deux Dumdy mais décidèrent de se séparer :

-Yume ! On compte sur toi pour maintenir leur attention sur toi ! Cria Gabriel

L'interpellée hocha la tête. Elle était la meilleure pour attirer l'attention sur elle, après tout.

Gabriel et Slava, pendant ce temps, se mirent à courir beaucoup plus vite que des humains normaux, allant dans la direction des toilettes.

Les deux ex-sorciers, eux, quand ils entendirent des détonations décidèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas en position pour se jeter dans la mêlée et décidèrent d'un commun accord de se cacher dans une cabine en attendant que ça se calme.

C'est un mensonge.

Aussitôt qu'il entendit la formule bien connue du sortilège de la mort, Harry, enfin, Damon, se jeta en avant en disant :

-il y a une attaque, il y a sûrement des civils en danger.

Tom, ou plutôt Angel, l'avait aussitôt plaqué au sol, bâillonné et tiré en arrière de force en essayant de ne pas mourir sous les coups de Damon qui se débattait dans ses bras.

-Potter, on peut ni utiliser la magie, ni combattre à main nue, alors tu arrêtes !

-maiff ich chon en dangfrééé !

-je m'en fou, c'est dangereux !

-maiff jre t'emmerrfle !

Donc, quand ils virent débarquer à toute vitesse un Gabriel et une Slava, tous les deux vieillis et munis chacun d'une baguette, ils n'eurent que le temps de crier de surprise, qu'ils se faisaient déjà brutaliser.

Gabriel emprisonna fermement Harry dans ses bras, et Slava fît de même avec Tom, qu'ils conduisirent à toute vitesse vers la bataille, où une Yume, revieillie comme ses camarades et avec des yeux devenus complètement noir, dans lesquels se reflétaient une grande puissance contenue, les attrapa par les mains pour disparaître dans un petit 'pop' sonore.

Ils réapparurent devant les grilles de Poudlard.

-...

-...

-Angel, Damon, tout va bien ?

-...

Yume fit la moue, et s'en désintéressa, étendit les bras au dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer, dévoilant un ventre plat à la peau de pêche.

Harry s'obligea à détourner les yeux, se mordant les lèvres.

Mince alors, elle était peut-être petite, mais pas plus calme qu'avant...

...

Bref...

-vous êtes qui ? demanda Harry.

-Je me présente, Yume Tomoyo, je viens du Japon !

-Et moi je me présente : je suis la belle, l'intelligente, la noble, la rigolote, la russe, la ru...

-Yume, Slava, ça suffit. Ils connaissent cette identité là.

Elles soupirèrent en concert.

-Gaby, Gaby, Gaby... tu n'es vraiment pas marrant.

-Yume, Yume, Yume, lui répondit-il. Tu as oublié d'ajuster la taille de ta jupe.

En effet, quand ils avaient ajusté magiquement la taille de leurs vêtements, Yume avait apparemment oublié sa jupe.

Slava tendit le cou avec un immense sourire, s'attendant au hurlement gêné de son amie.

Mais elle fut beaucoup beaucoup, beaaaaaaaaaaucoup trop déçue.

Puisque, pour harmoniser son ensemble, Yume fit la chose qui lui parut le plus logique sur le coup :

Elle raccourcit son tee-shirt d'une trentaine de centimètres !

-YUMEEEE !

Elle éclata de rire et évita habilement les gestes du jeune blond qui tentait en vain de lui rabattre le tee-shirt sur sa poitrine.

Le rire de Slava s'arrêta net quand, attrapant la nuque de Gaby et le ramenant vers elle, lui collant le nez entre ses seins, Yume déclara :

-ne t'inquiète pas, Gabriel, même si j'offre la vue de mon corps à tous, mon coeur, lui, t'appartient à jamais...

-**YUMEEEEEE !**

Sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée, Yume se fit saisir au col par Slava qui hurlait que Gaby était à ELLE et que Yume était à ELLE, aussi donc qu'ils ne se tripotaient pas entre eux !

Un toussotement interrompit leur séance d'étranglement intensif.

-que font mes petits fils ici ?

-Dumbledore ! s'exclama Angel et Damon.

-des petits fils ? Quels petits fils ? Y a pas de petits fils ici, vous avez des hallucinations monsieur Dumby !

S'exclama Yume, tandis que Slava cachait Harry derrière elle et Tom sous sa jupe, bénissant silencieusement Gaby de l'avoir lourdement menacé pour qu'une fois elle en mette une.

-vous êtes peut-être fatigué, monsieur... fit doucement Gabriel en levant des yeux tout mouillés vers le vénérable directeur.

-mais c'est ma techn...

L'exclamation d'Harry fut écrasée, par les fesses de Slava aplatissant son visage.

Ok, faut être discret... Mais putain quoi ! Merde, c'est pas un comportement de jeune fille ça !

Les fesses s'éloignèrent un peu de son visage, et il put respirer.

La jupe se souleva alors, et la petite bouille d'Angel apparut. (comment pouvait il faire aussi chaud sous une _jupe_?)

-je crois qu'ils ne veulent pas que Dumbledore sache qu'on est là.

Damon fit la moue.

-très bien, bah partons alors...

-hein ? Partir ? Mais partir où ?

-bah, je sais pas, moi... La cabane hurlante, par exemple.

-t'es malade, c'est vachement dangereux là bas !

Harry haussa les épaules.

-t'es un mage noir ou une fillette, Jedusor ?

Le mot de trop...

-très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais te montrer ce que c'est un homme, un vrai !

Et Tom partit devant, la démarche sûr et déterminé. Un port noble sans aucun doute.

Sûr que Harry n'allait pas lui avouer qu'il avait l'air ridicule avec ses trop petites jambes !

Il eut un petit sourire et trottina rejoindre son frère imposé.

Dumbledore n'était pas dupe. Bien sûr que ses petits fils étaient là ! Il n'était pas fou à se point !

Et puis Merlin n'était pas dans le coin pour lui assurer le contraire, alors il pense ce qu'il veut !

Il se mit donc à argumenter avec Yume, afin qu'elle avoue et lui explique la présence des deux anciens sorciers en ces lieux, tout en essayant de ne pas faire pleurer le petit Gabriel, qui avait l'air très fragilisé (hum).

Slava, de son côté, commença à paniquer. Elle ne sentait plus les frères à ses fesses !

Ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient partis. Elle regarda Gabriel avec une _légère_ panique dans les yeux. L'australien, comprenant le dilème, lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Elle prit alors une mine très gênée en serrant les jambes et dit :

-Désolé, mais je pense que j'ai un petit problème...

-Lequel Miss ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Un problème de filles si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... répondit-elle

Le vieux directeur prit alors lui aussi une mine gênée et lui dit qu'elle pouvait y aller.

Vive les supers excuses ! ! !

Elle saisit alors Gabriel, arguant qu'on ne laissait pas une jeune fille se promener toute seule.

Yume, elle, envoya un regard trahis à son amie. Un regard qui disait : « Espèce de lâche ! Tu oses m'abandonner au vieux citronné ? Moi qui croyait que tu m'aimais ! ». Elle eut comme réponse un regard qui disait : « Pardonne-moi mon amour ! Je ne peux faire autrement, mais je reviendrais te sauver ! ».

Après se court échange de regards dramatiques, Slava et Gabriel abandonnèrent sans regret aucun une Yume destinée à un triste sort.

Après s'être assez éloigné, Gabriel se mit à humer l'air.

Après tout, il était celui qui avait le meilleur odorat du groupe, et donc le plus à même de trouver des personnes !

-alors ?

-heu... je crois qu'on est dans la merde, Slava..

Merde, fût la seule penser de Slava.

-je déteste officiellement cette mission Gabriel, déclara-t-elle solennellement

**F**in du Chapitre

Sekai :*soupire de soulagement* finis ! Faisons un hymne a la joie !

Yuki :Bah, quel hymne ?

Sekai :Un hymne à la joie, tu prend une graaaaaaaaande respiration et tu hurle : VIVE LES CHAUSSEEEEEEEEEETTES ! ça pète sa classe, non ?

Yuki :Ouaiiis trop ! mais je pense qu'on pourrait rajouter DU CHAAAATTTTT !

Sekai :Pas mal ^^ on a fait du bon boulot, non ?

Yuki :On est les meilleurs tu veux dire !

Sekai :Même si le niveau est légèrement à ras les pâquerettes, c'était marrant quand même u_u bref, chantons maintenant : VIVE LES CHAUSSETTES...

Yuki :DU CHAT !

Sekai : !

Yuki :Et y aura quoi dans notre super chapitre 4 ?

Sekai : ... du caca ? Et une fille qui raconterait n'importe quoi ! Quoi d'autre ?

Yuki :La réincarnation de Jésus ! Un vieux hypnotisé ! Mais encore...

Sekai :Heu... des... un... des citrons empoisonnés et des belettes blondes ?

Yuki :Et faut pas oublier un chapeau boudeur ! XD

Sekai :A oui c vrais ! Et un vieux pervers qui serais très vulgaire, et peut-être une fouine qui a le hoquet... une fouine peut avoir le hoquet ?

Yuki :Je sais pas ce serais marrant !

Sekai : Bon bah c'est adopté u_u autre chose en tête ?

Yuki : Je sais pas, faudrait garder un peu de suspense quand même ! XD

Sekai : Oki ! ^^

Yuki : Ce que je sais c'est que je voudrais c'est des reviews pas toi ?

Sekai : Oh moi aussi ! S'il vous plaît, pour m'encourager à tenir le coup ! *déprime* j'aime pas travailler... il faut que vous me prêtiez votre puissance, chers lecteurs !

Yuki : Oui beaucoup de puissance ! Surtout pour ton orthographe ! XD

Sekai : On s'en fou, y a des correcteurs pour ça ! ET UN GRAND OLA POUR LES BETA SUPER COURAGEUX !

Yuki : Tu veux dire pour ma mère qui y a passée 3h ! XD

Sekai : Certes u_u on fait l'hymne à la joie ? Et cette fois pour la dernière foi ^^

Yuki : ok

Sekai : VIVE LES CHAUSSETTES... !

Yuki : DU CHAT !

Sekai : OUAIS ! *se met à dandiner du cul*

Yuki : *rejoins sekai* A PLUS MES PETITS CHERIS !

Sekai : A la prochaine mes mignons *super clin d'œil*


End file.
